It is known that looking through a high power scope at an object often offers a narrow field of view. In fact, an increase in the power, or magnification, results in a decrease, or further narrowing of the field of view. In the field of optics, the power or magnification is the amount of enlargement one uses over what the naked eye sees naturally. This is typically expressed in numbers followed by an × sign. Zero magnification is expressed as 1×, double the magnification is 2×, and ten times is 10× and so on.
The difficulty of viewing any object through a camera with high power lenses or scopes comes in various forms. One difficulty is in finding the object and viewing it. This process is also known as “target acquisition”. Another difficulty is in maintaining a target in the field of view for the duration of the viewing period or as long as needed by a photographer.
Most photographs are taken using regular lenses such as 35 mm to 70 mm, 50 mm being the lens that best copies what our eyes see. To find a visual target in the viewfinder of a camera, using those lenses, does not present a difficulty. Even going up to a 150 mm lens, considered the first level of telephoto lenses, might be easy enough for most people.
However, in using lens's focal lengths into the 400 mm, 600 mm, 1200 mm and higher, presents a serious problem in acquiring the visual target. The reason is that going up in focal length therefore magnification, reduced or narrows the field of view. The higher the power, the narrower the field of view or the part the photographer sees in the viewfinder or the window of a photographic camera.
The holographic scopes with zero magnification are gaining in popularity. Such scopes are similar to the red dot scopes in that they also have other marks or shape such a small circle or a small cross in addition to a dot. Many holographic scopes do not use batteries as a power source.
Thus, it has been a need for a definitive, simple, compact, economical and universal visual target acquisition system associated with photographic cameras. There is also a need for a system which facilitates a user in finding a visual target in a viewfinder/window of a camera equipped with a telephoto lens and utilizing holographic scopes with zero magnification.